Rory and Jess: The Early Years
by auzstar913
Summary: Chap 13 up - Chap 14 quick AN - When people get together, there's always someone to tear them apart
1. Nick and NoraRory and Jess

**TITLE: **Rory and Jess: The Early Years 

**AUTHOR: **auzstar913 

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Okay, so I love Jess. I really do. He is my secret husband, in fact, but since we cannot spread our love into the world, I've decided to write an R/J story. Because Dean is EVIL, and according to dodgerluvsrory he owns a SpongeBob glass. This is all about Rory and Jess, but since in this story their not together yet, this will probably be a long Rory and Jess story. Hmm, oh well, ho hum pig's bum (I'm Australian, bum is butt here). Oh yeah, and the 'Haunted Leg' never happened and never will. Happy reading. 

**DISCLAIMER: **Well, I don't own Gilmore girls. But I sort of, kind of do own Jess since he is my secret husband. Ah…

**RATING: **PG-13

**SUMMARY: **The title says it all. They're not together yet, but they will be. I promise. 

I just realized I'm not secretly married to Jess anymore. I've just told you all. CHAPTER ONE: NICK AND NORA/RORY AND JESS 

Mom had said we were having company. Sookie was practically catering for crying out loud, but…did he have to be so good looking? 

Well, yes. 

We had talked. He had asked me to bail, which I had considered, for about two seconds when I realized how much Mom would kill me. The Dean thing didn't come to me until after he left. 

Then there was the part where he had drawn a chalk outline of a dead body in front of Doose's Market. It was kind of funny. 

Then he made Luke look like an ass at the town meeting, and after that I had given him a talking too, and then he met Dean. 

How many times have we run into each other? Well, there was the sleigh ride, the care package, the Bid-A-Basket festival, the car crash, the skipping school to see him in New York because he didn't say goodbye, and oh yeah, did I mention I kissed him at Sookie's wedding? 

Then I went to Washington, and Jess got a Shane, and I held onto my Dean. And now I'm in Luke's Diner gathering all my powers and trying extremely hard not to look at him while he works. And boy, does he look good. 

"Can I get you something?" He asked. 

"I'm fine," I said, holding up my coffee cup. 

"Okay," he said walking away. 

So, that's how things have been between us lately. Seven words per conversation. That damn kiss ruined everything, and it's really confusing me that after all that's happened, I still don't regret it. 

"Rory!" Dean. I mean, Dean! Ugh, it does not work. 

"Hey, Dean." He gave me our usual first kiss greeting, and I felt sot of bad doing it in front of Jess. But then I remembered he had a girlfriend, and I just let it go. 

"So, where do you want to go?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, I'm fine right here." I replied. Dean suddenly jerked his head in Jess's direction, and I got quite annoyed. "Dean, I'm fine." I enunciated. 

"Well, I'm not. Let's go watch a movie or something," he pressed. 

I stayed silent, sneaking glances at Jess. "Well?"

"I don't know, Dean. This is only my first cup. I have to stay to at least number four." 

"Fine," he said, quietly. 

"But Dean, we should make -." But he was gone. Out of my life. Well, not out of my life. Out of the diner. Man, I was wish he was out of my life. I am a horrible, horrible person. 

After about fifteen minutes, I got really impatient, and I wanted to leave. But I was only up to cup number three. Then again, when have I ever been that loyal to Dean? 

I hadn't really noticed I was the only one in the diner, besides Jess. I wonder where Luke is? Maybe he and Mom are off having a secret relationship. But then Jess and I would be step-cousins. Well, Mom comes first I guess. Wait a second; I don't even know if they are having a secret relationship, Luke could just be in Hartford buying pickles or something of that description. 

"You're still here." Jess noticed. 

"I note the over exaggerated excitement. I'm glad I have that effect on you." I said, smiling sweetly. 

"You don't know what kind of effect you have on me, Gilmore." He almost whispered it. I wasn't sure if I heard right. 

There was complete silence, and I began fiddling with my hands. Funny, they actually look a bit coffee stained. 

"Number four?" He asked, eyeing my empty cup. 

"Uh…" I looked down at my hands. What the hell? "Fill 'er up." I said, extending my cup forward. 

He filled it up, and sighed. "So, how was Washington?" 

I took my cup back and took a sip. "Good. Paris was surprisingly…livable. She had a date."

"You're kidding."

"Oh, don't let her hear you say that." I told him. 

"My lips are sealed." He smirked. 

More silence. Except this wasn't as uncomfortable as the other one. We were just enjoying each other's company in silence. We were good that way. 

"So, how are you and Dean?"

"We just had a little fight thing." I replied. 

"You've been having a lot of little fight thing's lately." Jess pointed out. 

"We'll work out," I smiled. "We always do."

"Huh." I had learned. That whenever he said 'huh' he was thinking, because his face did this little cute frown wrinkle thing that I like to call a frinkle. 

But then she came in and made everything worse. 

Shane.

"Hey."

"Hey."

But this time they didn't kiss, Shane just whispered something in his ear and he kept looking at me anxiously. 

"Uh, Ror, I gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow." He said. 

"Uh, okay." I replied. Then they quickly ran upstairs. There must be some kind of rule against that sort of thing. 

I slowly dragged myself off my stool, and headed toward the door. 

"And, Rory?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." He began to turn around so I said it quickly. "And the proper goodbye was for…"

"Well, last time I didn't say goodbye, you seemed to follow me wherever I went." I just smiled, and left the diner. 

So, he's just a friend. Right? 

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you liked it. I really should be doing homework right now, so you really should review. (PLEASE!!) Five. Just five. I'm really not asking for much.  Okay, now go and review. You know you want to. Yes, you do. **

**Oh, by the way, I'm not really married to Jess. I do feel sorry for the people who believed me. **


	2. Lunch With Dean

**Authors Note: ** Thanks for all the reviews, guys!!! Lovely, you are all lovely. Okay, here is the next installment of Rory and Jess: The Early Years! Read on, for if you don't…you won't see the next chapter…duh! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. 

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter Two: Lunch With Dean 

Lunch with Dean. Wow, I cannot believe how boring it is. I also can't believe that for the last hour Dean has been yammering on about "The Thing". It's some old black and white movie about this huge monster that thinks everything that moves is on the menu. So, that's what it does, it eats people, and Dean finds it fascinating that it doesn't even have to chew it's food. He was in awe after it ate a three hundred pound man, without chewing. 

Someone please save me from the man who is mesmerized by a scaly six-foot monster who doesn't chew! 

Look, it's Jess. "What do you want?" He asked us.

"Hi, Rory." I said, loudly. Jess looked at me strangely. "Oh, I'm just seeing how it sounds. You know, I'm just testing it out. It's only two words, you know."

Jess sighed. "Hi, Rory."

"Oh, hi Jess!" I said, happily. He smiled. Oh, I'm such a charmer. 

"So, what do you want?" He repeated. 

Before Dean could say anything, I said. "He'll have the biggest burger you got. Extra lettuce and mayo, and I'll have two coffees and a donut." 

"Coming right up." He said, before walking away. 

"He's such a punk." Dean muttered. 

"What did he do?" I asked. 

"He's just – I know what he's thinking. He's probably thinking about the Doose's apron, and laughing behind my back."

I frowned. "Dean, my own mother thinks about your Doose's apron and laughs behind your back."

"It's not the same."

"It's not?"

"Jess is Jess. Lorelai is Lorelai." 

"Dean, you don't even know if he's thinking about your apron. He could be thinking about Shane and her hair." I said. 

"Who's Shane?" He asked.

"What?"

"Who's Shane?"

"Jess's girlfriend." I replied. 

"Thank God he's got a girlfriend! He's finally going to leave you alone." I was about to say that I didn't mind Jess hanging around, and that I'd rather let Jess dip my head in a bucket of cold water then have lunch with you again but then Jess came by and gave us our orders, so I settled for watching Jess walk away instead. 

Okay, you're not going to believe what happened next. He took a bite of his burger, **_and continued to talk about "The Thing". _**

And he spit bits of lettuce and mayo all over the table. Thank God, Lane received my telepathic message that said 'TALKING TO DEAN IS ABOUT AS INTERESTING AS TALKING TO A TREE' and thank God, she new that I was at Luke's, and thank God that she is a very fast – but extremely quiet – runner. 

"Rory! Oh…hi Dean." Notice the less enthusiastic hello to Dean. She must have turned on her boring radar. 

Dean decided that he was going to leave Lane and I alone so we could enjoy some 'girl talk'. Oh, how much you have to learn. 

"The Thing? He talked about 'The Thing?" She asked. 

I nodded sadly. 

"Well, it did get two and a half stars in the Stars Hollow Gazette. And coming from Taylor that's a pretty big accomplishment." Lane continued. 

"The non-chewing fascinated him." I said. 

"Scary. So, when do you have to see him again?"

"I don't know. I think he made plans for this weekend." I replied. 

"Lucky you." Lane commented. 

"Thank you for you sympathy." I said. 

"No problem. Hey, uh, I have to go." 

"Dave?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Will you be okay? Will Dean come find you again?"

"I'll be fine." I replied. 

"Okay, bye!" Giddy, giddy Lane. 

Out by the bridge, and thinking of ways to avoid and get rid of Dean. 

(1) Dye my hair blond. 

(2) Borrow Mom's 'Porn Star' t-shirt. 

(3) Re-name myself Dixie Normous. 

(4) Buy pink hot pants. 

(5) Begin a hot relationship with Jess. 

(6) Seek out every copy of "The Thing" and burn them, while making Dean watch.

(7) Introduce Dean to the 'MARS ATTACKS' cast. 

"Watch it!" Ugh, Shane. I mean, Shane! Why do I bother? 

"Uh, sorry." Wait, I have an idea. "Hey, are you Shane?"

"Yeah…" 

"Do you know Jess?" Oh, a very, very good idea. 

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend."

"I thought you looked familiar. I'm Rory, Jess's friend."

"I haven't met any of his friends before. I didn't even know he had friends."

"Well, he does. Um, hey – wait I can't tell you this." A very, very, very good idea. 

"Sure you can. Tell him."

"Oh, well…okay. Jess is in love with you. And well…he's too scared to tell you. And as his friend – his best friend – I thought I should tell you." Go Rory, it's your birthday! 

"Oh, okay…" Yes! She looks like she's about to throw up! "Bye, friend…"

Mission accomplished. 

**A/N: He he he…I loved writing this chapter. I hoped you like it. Please review! I'm not going to ask for a number just review and I'll post the chapter soon. And ou have only given me four reviews, but I've caved and I have to post this chapter, maybe by the next chapter I'll have five. Plus, I know when I read a story I don't always review.**

**Okay, first, I think "The Thing" is a movie, but this one (in the story) is just made up…so if it is a real movie and you love it…the one in the story is just fake. **

**And two, if you're confused about the Jess loving Shane thing…he doesn't love her, and she doesn't love him, and since Rory is smitten with Jess and knows that Shane isn't the type to commit, she told her Jess loved her so that Shane would freak and break up with Jess, see it's starting to make sense now. **

**Okay, now review please!!!! Please! **


	3. Did I Mention I'm Happy?

**_Authors Note: _**_Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, you all rock! Just give yourselves a nice pat on the back. There you go, it feels better now, doesn't it? Okay, now I must remind you to review, because I'd like to at least make twenty, since I'm at nine right now. So, hi, however you are, please review once you're finished with this chapter. I'm not really sure when I will get Rory and Jess together, but this story could be quite lengthy, so it won't be '…and they lived happily ever after. THE END,' it would be sort of like, '…and they lived happily ever after, until…' Anyway, you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I really don't own 'Gilmore girls'. I don't even own the title, I got it from that one line in 'Let the Games Begin'. _

**_Rating: _**_PG-13_

**_Chapter Three: Did I Mention I'm Happy? _**

****

It happened. I knew it would, but…did I mention I'm happy? I'm incredibly happy. And if you haven't already guessed Shane broke up with Jess. 

It's all around town, no one particularly in it, but it still managed to get from the mouth of Shane to the ears of me. 

The story behind the break up is even funnier than the whole thing. Shane began to cry, because she was considerate of Jess's feelings, and she apologized numerous times before she told him his feelings for her were too much, and she left, leaving Luke, Jess, and the whole diner **incredibly **confused. 

I saw her about an hour after it happened she was walking around sadly dragging her feet along the asphalt. I kind of feel sorry for her. That moment has since passed. 

"So, did you hear?" Mom asked over her Cosmopolitan magazine. 

"Hear what?" I asked over my copy of the Lord Of The Flies. 

"Shane and Jess." Mom replied. I shuddered. Those two names should really never be featured in the same sentence together. 

"Um…no." I lied. 

"They broke up." Mom said, before turning a page. 

"Oh." I said, quietly. "Where did hear that?" I also turned a page. 

"Miss Patty. Poor Jess." She said. 

"Poor Jess, he was just dumped by his girlfriend? Or, poor Jess, Miss Patty offered to 'cheer him up' since he's now officially single?" I questioned, slightly amused. 

"The second one." Mom replied, not looking up. 

I chuckled softly and made a mental note to warn Jess in the near future. On the other hand, he was kind of an ass when I got back from Washington. Maybe that warning can wait. 

"Hunk of the month?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"Scott Foley." Mom replied. 

"Hmm." I mumbled. "Future Gilmore potential?" 

"None. He's already married." And if that wasn't enough she added, "to Jennifer Garner." 

"Aw, come on. You're not talking like a true Gilmore." I said. Mom thought about this for a second, and smiled at me. "Future Gilmore potential." 

"Ten. He likes long fingers." She said, waggling her fingers in the air. 

I smiled, and quickly began absorbed in my book. 

"Uh, uh, uh, drum roll for the bed time astrologer." Mom told me. 

I sighed, and gave her my attention. 

Mom cleared her throat and read. "After an sudden change in your life, you may embark on something _or _someone that is new and exciting, and you never know that 'new and exciting' thing could come knocking right at your door." Mom stared at the page for a minute, and shrugged. 

A sudden knock at the door made me jump right out of my skin. 

Mom looked at me. "You do realize that being at the door could actually tell your fate." I looked at her for a second and realized she was right. I gulped and headed toward the door. 

**_Authors Note: _**_Okay, so I know you hate me. You know what, I'd really pretty hate me too, but I really need reviews, so please review! Please! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm planning on writing another chapter which I will **not post until you give me reviews, and you know more than five, guys, please. **_

_And so you already know this as a literati story, you're probably wondering what I'm going to do with Dean. Well, I'm not going to make him EVIL, (duh, he already his), or an axe murderer, or the weirdo who keeps hanging around. I'm going to make him the incredible boring guy who hasn't got a clue. _

_Now, REVIEW!!!! _

_Thanks, _

_Auzstar913 _


	4. And My Fate Is

**_Authors Note: _**_Wow! You guys are so cool! Nine reviews overnight, look at me HAPPY! Anyways, I'm here with an all-new chapter, and this is continuing on from the door thing, I'm sorry to leave you hanging there; I just had a ton of homework to do. Okay, so enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_No own-ee of Gilmore girls-ee. _

**_Rating: _**_PG-13_

Chapter Four: And My Fate Is… 

****

Okay, I'm heading towards the door. I still have no idea who's standing there, and I'm freaking out. 

"Who is it?" I jumped. 

"Mom! I don't know." I told her. 

We both slowly walked towards the door, and I sighed when I saw the figure standing there. 

Dean. 

"Rory, hi." Dean said, hugging me. Mom rolled her eyes and went back to the couch. "You took forever opening the door." 

"Yeah, well…" I said. 

"So, lunch?" he asked. 

"Oh, Dean. I've got a ton of studying to do. I'm so sorry." Sorry my ass! Dean's my fate? My husband? The father of my children? What kind of world are we living in? A stupid world, that's what. 

"Studying I'll bet." Dean said, eyeing the pile of Cosmopolitan magazine. 

"Yeah, the life and times of Cosmo, it's really…poetic." I said. 

"Rory, you don't want to hang out with me." He said. 

"Yes, I do!" Total lie. Complete lie. "Wait – was the late night movie last night?"

"The Claw Part 2 & 3." He replied. 

"Sorry, Mom's calling me." I said, quickly. 

"Rory, no one's calling -," I slammed the door in his face, and leaned against it, breathing heavily. 

"So, that's your fate, huh?" Mom asked from the living room. 

I banged my head against the door in reply. 

***

I decided to for a walk. The fresh air, the homey feeling, oh, forget it, I'm just trying to avoid Dean. And I know exactly where to go. 

Luke's. Dean doesn't particularly like Luke, and Luke doesn't particularly like Dean. Dean hates Jess, Jess hates Dean. Perfect solution. 

"Hi, Jess." I said, happily. 

"Hey," he replied. 

I looked at what he was doing. He was going through the cash register. 

"Counting or stealing?" I asked. 

"Counting." He replied. "But here's a nice hundred dollar bill. Do you want it?"

"Uh………..no." I replied. 

"Your choice." He shrugged. 

"Where's Luke?"

"Here's coffee." He handed me a cup. 

"Oh, thanks." I had to ask. "So, how are you and Shane?"

"Actually, we broke up." He said. 

"Oh." I said, quietly. 

"I know you had something to do with it." My head shot up. How did he know? 

"What?" I asked, nervously. 

"You told Shane I loved her. I **know **you had something to do with it. Now, why would you do that, Rory?" he asked, moving around the counter so he was standing right in front of me. 

"Uh, well…" I said nervously. "You know it was just one of those things." 

"Rory?" he raised his eyebrows. 

"I like you, okay! And I was jealous of Shane, so I lied, and I knew she'd freak out and break up with you, so that's why I told her." I sighed, and looked up at him. He didn't say anything. Oh, boy. 

"I better go, goodbye Jess." I said, quietly before slowly walking towards the door. 

Who's the idiot? Why you are Rory. 

***                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Reading in my bedroom. Reading Cosmo in my bedroom. Feeling like a big doof in my bedroom. 

Why did I tell him that? Why couldn't have just lied? He probably hates me now. Ugh, I'm such a loser. I hate myself for doing that, I'm such a dork. 

Wait – if I'm such a dork. Then why is someone knocking on my window? If I'm a loser, then why does that figure appear to be Jess? He looks at me and grins, motioning for me to open the window. 

Ah, window, door same thing. 

**_Authors Note: _**_Thanks for reading! Now review, please! Go review! Do it now! Please! Go! Thanks. This chapter is kind of short, sorry! I'm in a rush. _


	5. Out Of The Window

**_Authors Note: _**_Oh my God! You guys are truly amazing! I've gotten 31 reviews since chapter three, you guys are all…awesome! Fantastic!!! _

Okay here comes chapter five… 

**_Disclaimer: _**_No. _

**_Rating: _**_PG-13_

Chapter Five: Out Of The Window… 

****

"So…" I began, turning to Jess. 

After I had quietly escaped from my window, Jess and I walked through Stars Hollow in silence. I mean, what were you supposed to say to a guy who had just turned up at your window after you told him that you had a crush on him? 

"Um, thanks for not ripping my curtains"? 

"Do you hate me?" I finished. Yes. Yes. Yes. Or maybe…

"No," he answered. 

"No?" I asked, in disbelief. 

"No." He confirmed. 

"But…I – I ruined your relationship with Shane because I had feelings for you. Don't you find that a bit odd?" I asked. 

"Do you want me to hate you?" 

I frowned in reply, and he continued. "I'm a bit confused, but I don't hate you." 

I sighed with relief, and he looked at me. "Rory, if you like me so much that you had to sabotage my 'relationship' with Shane, then why are you still with Dean?" 

Why am I with Dean? Okay, so Mom loves him, the town adores him, Dad actually remembers Dean for striking up a conversation about motorbikes when they first met, but am I really that happy? He's safe, but he's boring. He's nice, but he calls me too much. Should I break up with Dean? 

"I really don't know." I finally replied. 

"Well," he said moving closer, "this might help change your mind." Then he kissed me. I was totally surprised, but at the same time…OH MY GOD! JESS IS KISSING ME! I quickly responded, and snaked my arms around his neck. His hands cupped my face, and he reluctantly pulled away, not taking his eyes off me. "Goodbye, Rory Gilmore. See you tomorrow." And with that he headed toward the diner. 

I should definitely break up with Dean. 

***                                                                                                                                                   

I woke up, extremely happy. I felt like I was in a Cottonelle commercial, with that the pretty backdrop and the golden retriever walking around with a roll of toilet paper in its mouth. 

"Rory?" Mom called from the living room. 

"Yeah?" I called back. 

"Luke's!" she sing-songed. 

I got up in a flash, and quickly got dressed and walked into the living room. "Ready!" I said. 

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked. 

"Well, I'm going to break up with Dean today." I told her. "Can we make a stop at his house before we go to Luke's?" I hurried towards the door, leaving Mom standing there in disbelief. 

"Come on, Mom! We have to hurry! I'm in dire need of coffee!" Mom slowly walked towards me and met me at the door. "Let's run, Mom!" 

***

Dean's house. I'm ready to break up with Dean, and wait – what is that? Dean and another girl. Hmm, should I feel sad? Nope, because it's Marci, my identical twin. 

"Dean!" I called, like it was any old day. 

"Rory – I –I can explain…" 

"Don't worry, Dean. I've kissed Jess twice." He looked shocked, but I just smiled sweetly. "Look Dean, you and I both know that's it not working. So, let's not make a big deal out of this, okay?" 

"Okay?" He sighed. "Bye, Rory." 

I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Dean!" As of now, I'm a free woman, but not for long…

  
***                                                                                                                                                   

I raced into the diner, and found Jess. 

"Jess."

"Rory."

Then I kissed him in front of the whole diner. Everyone saw but I didn't care. Even if everyone was looking I counted this as our first real kiss, no boyfriends, no girlfriends, nothing. Just us. Perfect. 

**_END…NOT!!!!! STILL MORE TO COME GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! OH, AND I THINK I WENT A BIT FAST WITH THIS CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE BREAK UP WITH DEAN? DUMB, STUPID, FANTASTERRIFIC, FUNNY? TELL ME????? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY, I'M DONE. _**


	6. Episode One: It Officially Begins

**_Authors Note: _**_Okay, so, yes, the break up with Dean was fast, but I just really hate Dean. I didn't really officially start hating him until he called Stars Hollow "…my town…" and tried to pick a fight with Jess. Stupid, stupid, Dean. Anyway, brand new chapter, and I love you all for giving me these great reviews! You all rule! Okay, I'm going to try and write three chapters today, do you dare me? Okay, here is chapter six, my loyal readers. Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_No. _

**_Rating: _**_PG-13_

Chapter Six: Episode One: It Officially Begins 

****

"Rory?" Mom called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" I called back. 

"Could you come here a sec?" she asked. 

"Sure," I replied, putting my book down. I walked into the kitchen, and silently cursed under my breath. Mom had tried to cook. Now, that may not sound so bad, but nobody in the Gilmore family can cook. Grandma had always had a maid, so she never taught Mom how to cook, so in turn Mom never taught me how to cook, and I never thought to take Home Ec. 

"Mom…" I whined. 

"I'm sorry." She said, sadly. 

"You had to cook pizza?" I asked, picking up the box. See, we can't even operate an oven. 

"Pepperoni." Mom retorted. 

"Call Joe." I sighed, as I walked over to the oven and grabbed the oven mitts, and slowly took the pizza out of the oven. "Mom, if you called Joe, we wouldn't have burnt pizza, we would have full bellies and cheesy bread." 

"Oh, cheesy bread, I forgot the cheesy bread." Mom sniffed. I placed the burnt pizza on the counter, and looked around the kitchen. Hmm, it looked clean enough. 

"Luke's?" I asked. 

Mom surveyed the kitchen and nodded. "If you say so." 

***                                                                                                                                                     

I hadn't really seen Jess since that kiss in the diner. I kind of went all red, kissed him on the cheek and fled. I am really nervous. What if he laughed and said it was a joke? What if he gave me the cold shoulder and thought that I hated him? What if he hates me? What if Luke ran out of coffee? Wait, now, I'm just talking crazy.

"Rory?" Mom asked. 

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

"I'm fine." I replied, not looking at her. 

"Okay, let's go inside then." Mom pushed open the door, and we went in. I looked around the diner, and decided on a table that was far way from the counter. And if it looks like I'm avoiding Jess, I'm not. 

"Rory, let's sit at the counter." Mom said, as I headed over to my decided table. 

"But – Mom." I began. 

Mom shot me a look that said 'you have to face him sometime' and I reluctantly sat next to her at the counter. 

Oh, there he is. I wonder what he does. Maybe he'll give me the evil eye, and refuse to serve us coffee. Or maybe, he won't have anything to do with me ever, like whenever he hears the name 'Rory' he'll punch a hole in the wall or something. As I continued to think of numerous possibilities, Jess walked around the counter and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth before saying, "I missed you today." I just looked at him, and after a good three minutes all I could muster was, "Hi." He smiled, and quickly gave Mom and I a cup of coffee each. Mom looked over at me and smiled, "I think I'm going to like the idea of you and diner boy." Then she took a sip of her coffee and winked. 

I didn't say anything, and I just watched Jess work. I think I'm going to like that idea too. 

***                                                                                                                                                    

I'm all alone at the bridge. Taylor's still trying to convince people to keep contributing money for a tarp to cover the bridge, but I don't really like that idea. It's fine the way it is. 

And it just got better. 

"Hey," I said. 

"Hey, uh, Rory is it?" I smiled. Smart-ass.

"Yeah," I stood up, and took his extended hand. "Jess, is it?"

"Bingo." He smiled, and we both sat down. "What are you reading?"

I showed him my magazine. "Cosmo, huh. Your mother's definitely rubbing off on you."

"I chose to read this, thank you." I told him. 

"Okay…" He smirked. "Uh, Rory?"

"Yeah?" I asked. 

He put his hands in his pockets, and starting speaking like a twelve year old. "Would you, uh, would you, uh, be my girlfriend?" I looked at him for a second, and realized he was doing this on purpose, and decided against my first answer. 

"No." I replied. 

He chuckled, and I looked at him. "I'm serious." He leaned over and kissed me. 

"Are you still serious?" he asked. I didn't answer; I just looked at him with a dazed look. "How abut now?" He kissed me again, longer this time, and I still didn't say anything. 

"Rory, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, again, before kissing me, again. He broke the kiss, and I just smiled at him. "You do realize you put this off, the more I'm going to kiss you."

"I know." I said. 

"So…have you got an answer?" he asked. 

"Not quite." I replied. 

"Okay," he said before he kissed me again. Oh, I could keep this up for a while. 

**_Authors Note:_**_ Thanks for reading, guys! Please review! Once this is up, chapter seven and eight should be up too, but please review after every chapter, I want to see what you think after all three chapters, okay, now go review! Please. _


	7. Episode Two: Kiss MeOr Tell Me You Love ...

**_Disclaimer: _**_No. _

**_Rating: _**_PG-13_

Chapter Seven: Episode Two: Kiss Me…Or Tell Me You Love Me 

****

"Say it again," I said. 

Jess smirked, and leaned in close. "Rory is my girlfriend." Then he kissed me, and I smiled. 

"Say it again." Jess rolled his eyes, and looked at his watch. 

"Break's over."

I frowned, as he got up from his bed. "Since when are you ever on time? Are you trying to get away from me?"

"No, Luke's been paying me more when I'm right on time." I just stared at him. "Which means I can buy you more things." I stood up, and kissed him. 

"That sounds about right." I told him. 

"Let's go, I'll get you some coffee." I grinned as we headed downstairs. 

***                                                                                                                                                   

"Why hasn't he told me yet?" I asked Lane, pacing up and down her bedroom. 

"Two weeks!" Lane exclaimed. 

"So?" I said. 

"Well…what would you say if he did tell you? Would you actually say the same thing?" she asked. I thought about that for a second, and Lane smiled. "See…you're not even ready." 

I frowned, and sat down next to her on the bed. "Lane…I need a friend." 

"Do you love Jess?" she asked. 

"I don't know." I admitted. 

"Then why are you worried that he hasn't told you yet?" I remained silent. "I mean, say he told you and you didn't respond, hello? Remember what happened between you and Dean?"

"No, remind me, please, I think I forgot." I told her. 

"Three month anniversary. He told you he loved you. You froze, and bye bye Dean! Ringing any bells?" Lane asked me. 

"Oh sure, I remember, junkyard." My eyes suddenly widened. "He better not tell me in a junkyard." Lane slapped her forehead in defeat, and lay back on the bed. I followed suit, and turned to face her. "What about a book store? Is that romantic?"

***

After my visit to Lane's, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. Why did I care about this? I mean, what if Lane was right, what if Jess did tell me and I just froze, and we broke up? That would totally suck. 

"Rory!" I turned around. Dean. Good, I don't even have to pretend any more. "Hey," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

"Um…Dean."

"I know, I know. Marci, but it's over between us, we can be together now." Then he kissed me. 

"Dean!" I exclaimed, before breaking myself free from his grasp. 

"Rory!" God, people just love using my name today. Jess. Oh God. He didn't see the kiss did he? Judging by his facial expression, he did. 

"Jess! Jess! Wait!" Oh, he's really going to tell me he loves now. 

**_Authors Note: _**_Now, review, and then read chapter eight! Thanks you guys! It's short, I know, but…chapter eight is just there waiting for you. If it's not, it will be soon, just wait for like a while. _


	8. Episode Three: You Love MeYou Really Lov...

**_Disclaimer: _**_No. _

**_Rating: _**_PG-13_

Chapter Eight: Episode Three: You Love Me…You Really Love Me 

"Jess! Please! Wait!" I called, panting as I ran after him. "Jess! Please!" He finally stopped and looked at me. 

"You didn't break up with him, did you?" he asked. 

"No, I did, I guess he's just dumber than I thought." I replied. Jess frowned and I continued. "I broke up with him, he just didn't get the message. The 'us' message. You're my boyfriend, my only boyfriend, and I really care about you. Please believe that. I loved Dean, once. But it's over between us, really" 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Of course." I said, sincerely. And the sweet talker award goes to…

"It just was kind of weird seeing my girlfriend kissing her ex-boyfriend." He told me. 

"Notice the 'ex' part." I looked at him, hopefully. "Are we okay?" 

"We will be." He smiled, as I walked closer to him and he slid his arm around my waist. 

"You know, if you were Dean, you would be hanging a stroke about now." I told him. 

"How long did you go out with guy?"

"Too long." I replied.

***                                                                                                                                                   

"Rory?" Mom asked. 

"Living room."

"New Cosmo!"

"Cover girl?"

"Renee Zelleweger." 

"Reason being?"

"Um…great body, um, rising movie career, um, nominated for an Oscar?" Mom offered. 

"Enough said, hand it over." 

"Uh, uh, uh, details, please." Mom said, hiding the magazine.

"Okay…saw Dean, he didn't get the break up message, kissed me, Jess saw, Jess ran, I ran, told Jess I broke up with Dean, did some sweet talking, and we're still together." I said. 

"Busy day." Mom noted. "Hey, we have a message." I pressed the 'PLAY' button, and listened. 

"Hey, Rory, can you meet me at the bridge at about, uh…seven, I need to uh – well, just come, okay? See you later." Jess. Ah…oh shoot, it's quarter past seven. I have to go. 

"Bye Mom!" I exclaimed. 

"Bye Rory…" 

***                                                                                                                                                   

Damn, He must have gone home, well, there's only one way too find out. 

"Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess – "

"Rah!" 

"Jess! God, you scared the living daylights out of me." 

"You're late."

"Yeah, uh, sorry, about that. Just got in." 

"Oh, well, sit down."

"Okay." We sat down, and I smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Jess, tell me."

"Uh, Rory, I – uh, I – I – I love you. I – I'm in love with you."

Oh God. Oh God. Couldn't he have said, I love The Brady Bunch, that way I could've laughed at him and made light of the situation. But I can't ruin this, I have to say something, something soon something now – 

"Huh." Or perhaps, maybe, I love you too could've worked. 

**_Authors Note: _**_That's it for now, if you're lucky you'll get chapter nine tomorrow, okay now go review! Please! _

****


	9. Cosmo Says, I Love You!

Rory and Jess: The Early Years 

Authors Note: Okay, you hate me? Yes. I haven't updated in a LONG time? Yes. I'm back with chapters bigger and better than ever? Well…I'll have to get back to you on that. 

I just had no idea where to go. I didn't want it to be like when Dino told Rory he loved her. I mean, Dino's…Dean. Ugh. But I'm back! And I still have no idea where the hell this story's going. Hopefully not to a place way up in the sky. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. God, that makes me sad.

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter Nine: Cosmo Says, "I love you!"

He looked at me. He just looked at me. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just looked. 

Okay, now I'm beginning to think I have something on my face. 

"Huh," he repeated. 

I nodded, not daring to say a word. 

"So, 'huh' as in acknowledging it, or 'huh' as in 'don't laugh until he leaves'?" Jess asked. 

I sighed, relieved. "The first one," I paused, "I'm just kind of shocked." 

"Understandable." He told me. 

"Thank you," I answered. 

"I'll leave you with your thoughts." Jess stood up, and began to walk away. 

"What your leaving?" I scrambled to get up, and almost fell into the water in the process. 

"You need to think about it. That's okay." I was shocked. He was giving me time to think? 

"Uh…yes, it is okay. Why would it not be okay?" I asked, biting my lip. 

"Right," he agreed. "Bye." 

"Wait!" I shouted. He slowly turned around. "You're actually serious?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." 

"Well…then go on your merry way, soldier!" I said, saluting him. 

Jess raised his eyebrows in amusement, and headed back towards the diner. 

Now, the number one question is; do I love Jess Mariano? 

~*~*~*~* 

**Sunday, May 11th, 2003 **

**Living Room **

**5:00p.m. **

I have come to a decision. Fate. I will let fate decide. Now, I'm not really sure how fate can decided whether or not I love Jess, but time will tell, my friends. 

**5:02 p.m. **

Okay, screw this whole fate thing; I'm taking a Cosmo quiz. 

**5:13 p.m. **

**'Are You In Love?' **

**TAKE OUR QUIZ! **

Hmm, I think this might work. 

Pg. 76, pg. 76… 

**5:15 p.m. **

**Give yourself two points for 'yes', and zero points for 'no'. **

**Question 1:** **Does he make you tingle, even when he's not around? **

I sighed. Okay, think of Jess. A dreamy smile spread over my face. Ooh, I'm tingling. Or maybe that's just the Listerine Pocket Packs. Hmm… 

**Question 2: Do you feel special when he's around? **

Do they mean do I tingle? God damn this stupid tingling thing! Um…special…do I feel special when Jess is around? Well, perhaps I will look up the dictionary definition of 'special' and analyze it. But to make things shorter, I'll say yes. Four points… 

**Question 3: Is he a good kisser? **

YES! Six points… 

**Question 4: Has he met your parents? **

Well, yeah…but they both kind of hate him. Eight points… 

**Question 5: Have met his? **

Well, no…eight points… 

**Question 6: Do you know everything there is to know about him? **

No…eight points… 

**Question 7: Does he know your friends? **

Ooh, I'm back in the game…ten points… 

**Question 8: Do you know his? **

Well, uh…no…ten points… 

**5:49 p.m. **

**Question 30: Does he always confide in you? **

Oh my God! Twelve points… 

**0 – 12 **

**Sorry, not true love…but hey you've obviously got a cute guy who can kiss well for a while so make the most of it, go smooch! **

Well, that was absolutely no help whatsoever! I can't believe I ever trusted you Cosmo! I have to see Jess. 

~*~*~*~* 

"Jess!" he looked up. The diner was empty, and I knew that this was the best time to say everything. 

"Rory -," 

"I took a Cosmo quiz," I interrupted. 

"Okay…" 

"I got twelve points, which basically means I don't love you and that we should go smooch!" I continued. Jess took a seat at the counter, shaking his head. "The first question was; do you make me tingle? Well, I wasn't sure, and then I decided that you do, and Dean didn't. I mean, Dean…Dean made me feel weird, like I didn't know which he loved more, me or his Doose's market apron?" Jess let out a small chuckle, and I walked a bit closer to him. "And then I got further into the stupid quiz, and I realized that I didn't know hardly anything about you. Yeah, sure I know how you make me feel, but I don't know you. But then I realized sometimes that didn't matter, because I think…no, I know, that I am in love with you. It's kind of scary, but you know what, that's life! I bet if we spent at least a good two hours talking I could whip the Cosmo's quiz's ass!" 

Jess sat there, smiling slightly, finally he spoke. "Well, Cosmo was right about one thing."

"W-what's that?" I asked. 

"Well, since you _do _love me, I suggest that we…smooch." I laughed, and looked him in the eyes. 

"Okay…if you promise that I'll never hear the word 'smooch' come out of your mouth again." 

"Agreed," he said before pulling me closer. He kissed me softly and I sighed as I leaned my head against his chest. "Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you, uh, do you promise to not call me your 'lover'?" 

At that I burst out laughing, "Um, sure."

"It's just that this girl used to call me that, it freaked me out," he told me.

"Well, keep that girl in mind as we study because tomorrow I will retest!" I exclaimed, as we headed upstairs. 

"By studying you mean…"

"Studying!"

"Oh right, yeah," he said, nervously. 

"What did you think I meant, lover?" 

"Rory!" 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…"

And we lived happily ever after…

**Until the next chapter which will come quickly, my friends if you REVIEW! Five or more! I know you can do it! I know you have the 'isimplycannotreview' disease. Please, as if I hadn't that before. **


	10. Almost Famous When It Comes To Kissing

"Rory and Jess: The Early Years" 

Authors Note: Oh my God! I think you guys are the best reviewers ever! Clap for yourself, or something! Go on…you know you want to…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. 

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter Ten: Almost Famous When It Comes To Kissing 

It was finally happening. 

The two people I love the most in the entire world were going to be in the same room together. They were going to be breathing the same air. Eating the same pizza. Watching the same movie. 

Jess was coming over for movie night. 

He was scared. I was scared. Mom wanted gummy worms. 

After I had told Mom about our strange declaration of love, she had decided that he had to prove himself worthy. He'd met the grandmother, and now he was going to spend an entire night with my mother. 

"So, what's Jess's favorite movie?" Mom had asked. It was morning. The morning of the end of my life. 

"_Almost Famous_," I replied, still not believing it myself. 

"Does he like Kate Hudson or something?" she asked. 

"No, he's just…weird." I replied. 

I had begged Mom to reconsider, but her mind was made up. She was going to be eating pepperoni pizza and watching _Almost Famous_ with Jess. Oh dear Lord. 

We're at Doose's. 

Since Jess had a say in the food and the movie, Mom and I thought it was only fair that we buy enough candy to sink a battleship, and rent every movie Michael Vartan has starred in. Except for _Never Been Kissed_, because Mom couldn't stand looking at Jessica Alba's haircut anymore. 

"Hershey's?" 

"Yes," Mom replied. 

"Gummy worms?"

"Hmm, I need a craving…" 

"No gummy worms," I decided. 

"I think we should move into categories," Mom noted. 

"Things that'll rot our teeth?" Mom threw three bags into the basket.

"Things that are moderately good for us?" Mom crinkled up her nose, and I silently agreed. People are lucky enough that we bother to have apples…once a month. 

"Things that are good and we can't stop eating?" Mom threw in a bag of Dove Treasures. 

"Mom, their dangerous," I said. 

"We'll take our chances," Mom replied. 

"Things that are bad that we eat anyway?" Mom threw in four bags, and I grinned. 

"Done," she said. Michael Vartan here we come. Oh, yeah…and Jess too… 

~*~*~*~* 

"He's late," Mom said, checking her watch. 

"By 1.5 seconds," I told her. 

"Yes! Late by 1.5 seconds!" 

I rolled my eyes, and jumped up as a knocked sounded at the door. Jess stood there, looking absolutely kissable. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered. 

"You better not risk it," I told him. 

"Gotcha," he said, as he walked into the living room. 

"Your late," Mom said. "Where were you?"

Jess leaned in close to me. "Do I have to answer that?"

"If you want to walk away from this with everything intact then I suggest you do." I replied. 

"I came as fast as I could, but my car wouldn't start." Jess said. 

"I'm not surprised," Mom mumbled. 

I looked at Jess who looked as if he was about to hit Mom. It was going to be a long night. 

~*~*~*~* 

Jess was gone. Mom was pissed. What else was new? 

It hadn't been such a big deal. It seemed to be going pretty well until Jess and Mom

started a screaming match, Mom called him a thug, and Jess called her a self-absorbed bitch. Yeah, and I love this guy. 

But really, Mom was asking for it. She was practically insulting him every chance she got. After Jess had left, Mom and I had erupted into another screaming match so here I was in my room reeling from the fight of my life. 

Someone knocked at the window, I sighed as I saw it was Jess. 

I opened the window. "Jess -," 

"Come with me," he said. 

"Where?"

"I don't know, just come."

"What about M-," I stopped and remembered the fight. Then I started to say no; until I remembered the first time we met… 

_"Shall we?" he had asked. _

_"What?"_

_"Bail," he replied. _

I hadn't gone that night but I always wondered what would happen if I did. Now I would find out. 

"Are you coming?" he asked. 

"Yes," I said after a long time. He helped me out of the window, and I looked back at my room before proceeding into the night. 

Hope you liked it! Please review! Seven reviews and I'll give you the next chapter! Just review!!!!!!!!!


	11. Road Trip, Not

**_Authors Note: _**You all hate me, right? Well, I hate myself too. _I _didn't update. But you guys all kept reviewing and I love you for it. But if you're still pissed just think of how long you have to wait from end of 'Gilmore's' season 3 to beginning of 'Gilmore's' season 4, which trust me is way longer in Australia. Who ever heard of replacing 'Gilmore girls' with 'D.I.Y Rescue'? 

   But I'm back. Yay! And I have one person to thank the most. Gail. Gail is the one reviewed for all ten chapters and quoted all my quotable quotes. If it wasn't for Gail I wouldn't be here right now. So, thank you, thank you very much. And now, onto the story. 

**_Disclaimer:_** Not this again ... OK, I don't Jess, I don't own Rory, I don't own Gilmore girls. But hey, I do own coffee ... but I don't drink it ... 

**_Rating_**: It'll have to be PG-13. Because I'm boring. 

**_Chapter Eleven, is it? Road Trip, Not is what it's called_**

****

   I got scared after a while, and abandoned Jess by the bus stop. It took a while for me to sum up the courage to close the window, in case he came back, but he never did. I know this, because I never fell last night. Mom never knew I was planning on leaving her and Stars Hollow. Only Jess and I know, and that's how it's going to stay. I love Jess, but I love Mom too. And besides, Jess isn't the one who was sitting on a hospital bed 17 years ago puffing and panting and screaming for Demerol. 

   It is officially 8.00 a.m. Friday morning. I am planning on not getting up, because I'm slightly scared of Jess. When I was with Dean, he was very protective of me, and if I'd done the same to him ... well, let's just he won't be a happy chappy. 

   Mom opens my door. "Rise and shine, buttercup." 

   I don't say anything, and she mistakes it for anger from last night. "I know, sweetie. I felt the same way this morning. But ... I can't go to Luke's without my favorite daughter." 

   I sit up. "And I can't go to Luke's without my favorite mother." 

   "I bet you say that to all your mothers." 

   "I need coffee." I stand up. The window's still open. 

   Mom notices it too. "Have any late-night visitors last night?" 

   "No. I like the breeze." 

   "It's the beginning of winter, you like the breeze if you're an Scottishman in a skirt." 

   "Kilt," I correct. "And I was just thinking ... you know ..." 

   "So, the breeze helps you think," Mom nods. 

   I smile. "Exactly." 

   "So, did Jess help you with any of the thinking?" she asks, as I step out my room. 

   I stop. 

   "What?" 

   "Oh, please, Rory. I used almost exactly the same excuse when I was age. Except there were more rubbery contraptions involved." 

   "Obviously they didn't work," I point to myself. 

   "Obviously," she agrees. 

   I turn on the coffee machine. 

   "Rory?" 

   "Yeah." 

   "Were there any rubbery contraptions involved?" 

   "No." 

   "Were there any contraptions involved?" 

   "No, Mom." 

   "Rory, are you on the pill?" 

   "Mom!" 

   "Weelll ..." 

   "Well, what?" The coffee's made but I don't care. 

   "You know ... it's Jess ..." 

   "Really, 'cause I thought he was Dean the whole time." 

   "Rory ..." 

   "You didn't have a problem with Dean." 

   "That's not true! I had a problem with his hair." Her voice seemed to get quieter and quieter at each word. 

   "His hair?" 

   "It was so floppy. He looked like your Grandmother." 

   "Oooh, we are so not having this conversation." I begin walking to my bedroom. I quickly get dressed, and grab my coat and purse. 

   "Rory, where are you going?" she asks. 

   "Out." I say. 

   "Oh," she says quietly. "Well. If you see Dean tell him to but some hair gel or goop, I guess." 

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, JUST REVIEW!!!!! AND I NEED HELP! WHO HAS ANY FABO IDEAS FOR THIS STORY? EMAIL THEM HERE: billabong_913@yahoo.com.au. I WILL TAKE THEM ALL UNDER CONSIDERATION, ONLY IF THEY DON'T INCLUDE DEAN AND RORY, TOGETHER. *SHUDDERS***

**REVIEW! PLEASE.**


	12. Face The Jess

**_Authors Note:_**__

_Thank you so much for reviewing! Just keep the ideas and reviews coming. Oh - and I have a question. Since, Jess's new show fell through, should I incorporate his leaving into the story? Or should I just pretend it never happened? Let me know, OK? Oh, yes, and someone said they were confused about Rory abadoning Jess at the bus stop. Well, in the last chapter (chapter 10), I wrote Rory left with Jess through the window, and I figured they were planning on leaving, but Rory was worried about Lorelai, so left Jess at the bus stop. Did I clear it up for you? Hope so. Review!_

**_Disclaimer:_**__

_I do not own Gilmore girls. Unfortunately. _

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**_Face The Jess_**

**__**

   I never saw Dean and told him that Mom thought his hair was floppy. 

   I never saw Jess either. To be honest, I was too scared. When I left him at the bus stop, I didn't say a word of explanation, he's probably very pissed. Which, you know, is sad, because I'm quite content with happy Jess rather than pissed Jess. 

   I sit on the bridge and contemplate life. One thing comes to mind--how could Mom be so shallow over something like _hair_? I mean, sure, if it was greasy and looked like it was impersonating John Travolta from _Grease_, then I'd be right on the 'bad hair' wagon, but it's not ... it's hair ... 

   I now fully appreciate breaking things off with Dean, because if Mom said that while we still together, I could probably only concentrate solely on his hair. Which would make me look like that freaky smells-hair dude from _Charlie's Angels_, who ended up kissing Drew Barrymore. Am I the only one who finds that just a teensy bit odd? 

   Now, I hear him. His trademark walk. It's soft, quiet, but it lets people Jess has arrived. I'm glad he has, but I'm terribly scared at the same time. What if he breaks up with me? (Even though I deserve it). 

   What if he says I've been avoiding him? (Even though I have). 

   What if he says I'm banned from Luke's? (OK, that's just plain W-R-O-N-G.) 

   "Hi." He sits. 

   I stay seated. He is acting too pleasant. 

   He hates me. 

   "Hi," I say. 

   He drapes an arm around my shoulder. "Where've you been?" 

   I shrug. "Oh, you know--around." 

   "I haven't seen you." He gets it. "You were avoiding me." 

   It's not a question. It's a statement. Jess is smart and deserves cookies. "Yes." 

   "May I ask why?" Ick, polite Jess. Lock you doors and windows. 

   "No." 

   "May I ask why you refuse to let me ask why?" Boy, that's a tongue twister. 

   "No." 

   "Huh." 

   "Don't do that," I say. 

   He grins. "What?" 

   "Don't go all monosyllabic on me. It's very Luke. It brings Luke into the area." 

   "Are you trying to tell me you like older guys?" 

   I want to hit the smirk off his face. 

   But I don't 'cause it would I couldn't kiss him anymore. 

   "No, I'm trying to tell you to shut up." 

   "Oh." 

   He pauses. 

   He's smiling. 

   He's not mad. 

   He's not going to break up with me. 

   He has already asked me if I've been avoiding him and didn't get mad. 

   He's not going to ban me from Luke's. 

   He's going to kiss me. 

   I keep my eyes shut for a minute afterwards. I try to remember as much as possible. 

   Oh boy--he is getting way more than cookies. 

**SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS, BUT I NEED PLOT IDEAS – I'M REALLY AT A LOSS HERE. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! AND REVIEW (OF COURSE.) **__


	13. Hyper Lorelai

***

I won't be writing any more 'Authors Notes' because I seriously cannot be bothered anymore - so, I hope you guys know by now that I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you so much for supporting this story. 

***

   "Luke."

   "What?" 

   "I love you." 

   "Are you drunk?" 

   "No," I supply. "She's just hyper." Luke continues to look at me, drawing a blank. "You gave her too much coffee." 

   He takes away her current cup. "Rory ..." She whines. I show no sympathy. 

   "So - did you see Dean?" she asks me. 

   I shake my head. 

   "Oh, so ... he doesn't know," she says. 

   I bit into my toast. "Doesn't know what?" 

   "You know--about the hair--" 

   I laugh. "No, Mom." 

   "Why?" 

   "Because I don't think the first thing I person wants to hair in the morning is, 'My Mom thinks you have floppy hair.'" 

   "Oh--fair."

   It is an early Saturday morning, about a week and a half since my bridge encounter with Jess. Funnily enough, I haven't seen him since then, but have enjoyed the Miss Independent job description I've taken up. In that time, Mom and I have laughed at the worst movies ever made, cried at the best movies ever made, and drooled at the most drool-worthy movies ever made. All in all, I have had fun, but there is one thing missing-- 

   "Chilli cheese fries, Luke ... please?" Mom asks. 

   He shakes his head. "It is 9.00 in the morning--" 

   "It is breakfast," interrupts Mom. Luke doesn't seem to be caving so she adds, "You know we are half the profits..." 

   "Two chilli cheese fries?" he asks, pointing his pen at us. We nod, we're smiling. We have our fries. 

   All I need now is-- 

   "Mary." 

   OK, I was kind of thinking of someone else. 

***

   "Mary," he says again. 

   Maybe he's like a fly. Maybe if ignore him enough he'll go away. 

   "So, how've you been?" 

   I am wishing you away. 

   "Me. I'm good." 

   I am wishing you away. 

   "Ooh--coffee." 

   Shoo fly, don't bother me ... wait, is he eyeing my coffee? 

   "So, it's obvious you're just ignoring me so I'll go away, but I'm really not planning to ... What do you say? Can I buy you breakfast?" 

   "No," Mom butts in. "She's having breakfast with me." 

   "Well, Miss Gilmore, I hope you understand--" 

   "Tristan, is it? I hope _you _understand. One, my daughter is my daughter so that means if I want to spend time with her, I spend time with her. Two, don't you ever call me 'Miss' again." 

   Tristan looks unfazed. "Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." 

   Mom and I exchange a look. "You do you realize I am Rory's namesake, don't you?" she asks. 

   He shrugs. Oh dear. 

   "Rory, I'm so glad you pick the smart ones." 

   I smile. 

   Mom begins talking again. "You really wanna have breakfast with my daughter?" 

   He nods. 

   Mom points to a table. "You sit there where I watch you. You talk to Rory. And don't you dare steal her chilli cheese fries - order your own." 

   Again, he nods. I suddenly feel like a puppet on strings. 

   "Oh, by the way," Mom says. "Great smile." 

   "She likes me," he says. 

   "She's drunk," I supply. 

*** 

   "So, how was military school?" I ask, biting into a fry. 

   "Different," he replies. His mind seems to be somewhere else. I press him for more details. 

   "Did you have to wear uniforms?" 

   He sort of laughs and sighs at the same time. "Rory Gilmore, you will never change." 

   "What?" I say. "I asked you a question." 

   He sighs again. "Yes - we had to wear uniforms." 

   "Different from the one's at Chilton?" I ask him. 

   "I didn't have to wear a skirt if that's what you mean," he tells me. 

   "Good." 

   Luke walks up to us. He's holding a coffee pot and he's smiling. I have a feeling Mom sent him up here. "Coffee?" he asks. 

   I immediately give him my cup and he pours coffee into it, while glancing at Tristan. "Coffee?" he asks again.  

   He shakes his head. "I don't like coffee, sorry." 

   Luke looks like he could've kissed him. "Can I get you anything else?" 

   "A coke?" Tristan shrugs, digging in his wallet. 

   The smile from Luke's face vanishes. I hear him mutter something that sounds oddly like, "Caffeine freaks ..." 

   Some time later, Luke returns with Tristan's coffee. There's something in there that looks suspiciously like spit. We both agree not to touch it until one of us volunteers to throw it away. 

   "So," Tristan begins. "Boyfriend?" 

   "Yes." 

   "Dean?" 

   "Gone. Jess." 

   "Boyfriend?" 

   "Yes." 

   "So--is Jess the new Dean?" he asks. 

   "No." I cry with laughter. "That's almost like saying green is the new pink." 

   "What?" 

   "Never mind." 

   "So, Jess is different?" 

   "Then Dean? Oh yeah." 

   "Have you slept with him yet?" 

   I cough and splutter, my coffee landing on the table. "Excuse me? And _what_?" 

   "Rory, you're Mary. Mary, you're Rory. You're the 'ew! sex before marriage type'." 

   I roll my eyes. "Ooh, you are far off, mister." 

   "Am I?" 

   "Yes!" 

   "But you are a virgin." 

   I splutter coffee all over the table again. "Tristan," I hiss, "this is not the time or the place." 

   "That's a 'yes'." 

   I stand up. "Goodbye, Tristan." 

   Mom looks up. She's somewhat delirious from the amount of fries she's eaten. "Where are we going?" 

   I link arms with her, leading her towards the door. "Home." 

   "Oh--yay." 

   "Mary." 

   Go away. 

   "Mary." 

   Shoo fly, don't bother me. 

   "Rory." 

   I finally turn around, shocked at being addressed like that. "What?" 

   "I missed you." 

   I allow myself a small smile. "I missed you too--Satan." 

***

I live for reviews! 


	14. Few Quick Words AN

MADE SMALL MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER: 

When Tristan enters he says, "Ooh, coffee" – but later he tells Luke he doesn't like coffee. I thought I fixed it, but I didn't – so, sorry. 

Auzstar913


End file.
